Tie straps are used in many applications across many industries in order to fasten objects of varying dimensions. Objects, such as wires, may be bundled together with a single tie strap.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric exploded view of a conventional tie strap assembly 10. The tie strap assembly 10 includes a flexible strap 12 having a lock housing 14. The lock housing 14 includes walls 16 that define a lock passage 18. A distal end 20 of the strap 12 is positioned through the lock passage 18, thereby forming a loop. The loop is formed around items to be bundled, such as wires. The distal end 20 of the strap 12 is pulled through the lock passage 18, thereby bundling the wires together. In order to tighten the bundle together, the strap 12 continues to be pulled through the lock passage 18. The lock passage 18 includes features, such as ridges, clasps, barbs, protrusions or the like (not shown in FIG. 1) that engage reciprocal features of the strap 14, such as hooks, latches, or the like (not shown in FIG. 1) so that the strap 14 does not retreat within the lock housing 14. Thus, a user may cinch or bundle a plurality of wires to a desired tightness within the loop of the tie strap 10.
In order to secure the tie strap assembly 10 to a particular structure, the tie strap assembly 10 also includes a separate and distinct fastener 22. The strap 12 is integrally molded as a single piece, while the fastener 22 is molded as a separate and distinct piece. Both the strap 12 and the fastener 22 may be formed of molded plastic.
The fastener 22 includes a housing 24 defining a strap passage 26. A fastening member 28, such as a barb, clasp, screw, or the like, is integrally formed with the housing 24.
FIG. 2 illustrates an isometric view of the conventional tie strap assembly 10. The fastener 22 is slid onto the strap 12 by way of the distal end 20 of the strap 12 being fed through the strap passage 26. Typically, the fastener 22 is slidably secured to the strap 12 before the distal end 20 of the strap 12 is fed through the lock passage 18 of the lock housing 14. Thus, the tie strap assembly 10 may be secured to a structure through the fastener 22, and loose items proximate the structure may be securely bundled by looping the distal end 20 of the strap 12 through the lock passage 18.
FIG. 3 illustrates a top plan view of the conventional tie strap assembly 10. As shown in FIG. 3, the fastener 22 is aligned with the strap 12. That is, the longitudinal axis x of the fastener 22 and the longitudinal axis y of the tie strap 12 are in the same vertical plane.
When the strap 12 is securely cinched around items, such as wires, the fastener 22 is not easily slid or adjusted over the strap 12. For example, when the strap 12 is cinched tightly over a bundle of wires, the force exerted by the strap 12 around the bundle compresses the bundle into the fastener 22. The fastener 22 may be compressively sandwiched or trapped between the strap 12 and the cinched wire bundle. A user may find it difficult to adjust the fastener 22 with respect to the cinched wire bundle, due to the added pressure exerted by the wire bundle into the fastener 22.
Thus, a need exists for an improved tie strap assembly that may be easily adjusted for mounting to a structure, even when bundled items are securely cinched by the tie strap assembly.